1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air duct assembly for vehicles, in which a filter for reducing noise over the whole frequency range is mounted to an air duct installed in a vehicle, thus effectively reducing noise which is generated as external air is drawn into the vehicle from an initial starting operation to a high-speed running operation, therefore providing a quiet environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an intake system for vehicles includes an air cleaner, an air intake hose, a throttle body and an intake manifold. The air cleaner purities air which is drawn through an air duct. The air intake hose is used to couple the air cleaner with the surge tank of the intake manifold. The throttle body is mounted to the surge tank. The intake manifold is provided with outlets which distribute the drawn air to respective cylinders.
The external air fed through the intake system to cylinders in an engine is drawn by the intake pressure of the engine. When the external air is drawn and circulated, intake noise generated by the circulation of the air is transmitted to the interior of a vehicle, thus hindering comfortable driving.
Thus, typically, in order to prevent noise from being generated in the intake system, a resonator is installed on the air duct which is coupled to the air cleaner and reduces noise generated when air circulates through the air duct.
The resonator is the device which reduces noise of a specific frequency transferred along intake and exhaust passages using the principle of resonance. In order to reduce noise in a specific frequency range, various types of resonators have been currently developed.
The resonator is used to tune and reduce noise of a specific frequency range. However, the conventional resonator is problematic in that it is difficult to install the resonator according to the layout of an engine room. Further, the resonator does not reliably reduce noise of a desired frequency range, thus causing noise due to unintended frequency characteristics, therefore hindering a driver or passenger riding in a vehicle from feeling comfortable, deteriorating the reliability of the vehicle and causing dissatisfaction.
Therefore, the inventor of the present invention has proposed an air duct assembly for vehicles, which is capable of more reliably reducing noise generated in an air duct.